1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to testers, and particularly, to a tester for testing crystal oscillators.
2. Description of Related Art
Nowadays, crystal oscillators are widely used in electronic devices to supply frequency signals. A typical testing method to test a crystal oscillator is using an oscillograph to detect a frequency of the crystal oscillator, however this method is not exact or accurate enough.
What is needed is to provide a more precise system to test crystal oscillators.